


Le petit chaperon violet

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Foreplay, Humor, Parodie, Theatre, Un OS écrit par un idiot, What the fuck am I reading, comédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Il était une fois un petit chaperon… Chaperon version idoles…





	Le petit chaperon violet

Il était une fois une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux violets. Elle était aimée de tous ses amies. Elle avait un petit faible pour les capuches, à un tel point que ses amis on commencé à l’appeler ‘Le Petit Chaperon Violet’.

Un jour, elle rentra à la maison après avoir passé la matinée à chanter et à danser dans la forêt. Elle arriva dans le salon et salua la jeune blonde qui était très occupé à tricoter. Elle portait de grosses lunettes de la taille de grosse loupes et laissant des gros mots s’échapper de sa bouche à chaque fois qu’elle se piqua avec ses instruments.

«- Bonjour, Mère ! _S’exclama-t-elle._

\- Bien le bonjour, Nozomi. _Répondit la jeune blonde._ Je vois que tu es toujours pleine d’énergie de bon matin.

\- Ces mots me vont droit au cœur, Mère.

\- A ce propose, _Eli retournât à son tricotage._ Je crois que tu devrais aller chercher ton Père. Elee a dit qu’elle avait une mission pour toi. Elle devrait être dehors en train de raconter des âneries ou à draguer d’autres filles. Ce n’est pas comme si m’en soucie. Après tout, on a obtenu ces rôles par loteries… »

Et avec cela, Nozomi se précipita vers la sortie, mettant sure de prendre son capuche préféré sur le chemin. Elle marcha en direction du village et trouva le personne qu’elle chercha en train d’essayer d’attirer on ne sait quel attention en appliquant la stupide ‘Nico-Nii technique’ qu’une amie lui a appris.

« - Bonjour, Père ! _S’exclama-t-elle en s’approchant de la personne._

\- Bonjour Nozomi ! _Lui répondit la jeune brune._ Tu es matinal comma d’habitude aujourd’hui.

\- Les cartes m’on prédit que quelque chose d’excitent va arriver aujourd’hui. »

Ce fut assez pour obtenir un sourire de la part d’Hanayo qui chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Après une bonne minute de fouille, elle tendit des cookies enveloppés dans un sac en plastic.

**Attendez une seconde ! Plastique ? Sérieux ? Je vous rappelle que cette histoire se déroule au moyen âge… enfin, théoriquement… Disons juste que c’était un sac en porcelaine ! Oui c’est cela, Porcelaine !**

Alors, la jeune fille aux yeux vert pris le paquet et la méta dans son sac à main en cuir.

« - Voici ta mission ! _Hanayo expliqua._ Tu dois apporter ses épluchures de pomme de terre à ta tante Ursule. »

**Mais non ! Nico s’est encore trompé de script ! Ce sont des cookies ! Cookies !**

« - Je répète. _La jeune fille rougit._ Apporte ses cookies à ta tante Honoka qui est malade.

\- Très bien ! _Nozomi répondit._ J’y vais tout de suite. »

Et sur ce, la jeune fille aux cheveux violet s’en alla vers les bois. Elle joua sur son chemin et finit par se perdre. Cependant, elle ne réalisa pas qu’une paire d’yeux Jaunâtre était en train la guetter. Sautant de nulle part, un loup apparaissait devant la jeune fille.

**C’était plus une jeune fille rousse qui postait une tenue de Ninja et qui portait une serre-tête en forme d’oreilles de chat et une ceinture en forme de queue de chat, mais bon…**

« - Mais ou va tu donc, jeune fille nya ? _Rin miaula._

\- Moi ? Je vais chez ma cousine pour lui apporter des menthes contre la toux. »

**Mais non ! Tu vas chez tante Honoka pour lui apporter des cookies !**

« - Moi ? Je vais chez ma tante Honoka qui est malade pour lui apporter ses cookies. **Ça, c’était mieux !**

\- Du Ramen, tu dis ? _Le loup s’excita._  »

**Non pas Ramen, mais cookies ! Cookies ! C’est la troisième fois que je le répète !**

« - Des cookies, tu dis ? _Rin corrigea._

\- Oui ! Vous en voulez ? »

**Mais non ! Il n’y en a même pas assez pour une personne ! Pourquoi partager ?**

**Bon, j’en ai assez ! Coupez le tournage !**

Nico essaya de masser ces yeux en regardant le massacre devant ses yeux. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’était jouer une pièce avec les membres de µ’s et non faire une scène de comédie.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous si… si… _Elle essaya de trouver le mot correct._ Si gay ? _Pas mal !_

\- Mais Nicocchi, on fait déjà de notre mieux ! _S’exclama l’héroïne de l’histoire._

\- C’est vrai nya ! _Rin commenta._ Je parie même que tu ne peux même pas jouer. Tout ce que tu sais faire c’est critiquer ! J’aimerais bien te voir à l’acte. _La jeune fille défia._  »

Nico compris et se leva de sa chaise et marcha avec toute sa gloire vers la scène, mais ses jambes se prirent dans un câble et elle faillit trébucher si ce n’était pour Nozomi qui l’attrapa à temps. Au lie de finir par terre, la petite jeune fille retrouva son visage entre deux grosses montagnes mou et confortables.

Elle poussa aussi rapidement qu’elle pu, son vidage tout rouge due à l’embarra.

« - C’est bon, j’ai compris ! _Elle cria, son visage toujours aussi rouge ; tellement rouge que les cheveux de Maki n’était rien comparé à cette couleur._ Faisons une pause pour l’instant ! Nous continuerons demain. Pour l’instant, allons manger un bol de Ramen. C’est Honoka qui paye !

\- Quoi ? _La fille en question a failli s’étouffer avec son pain._

\- Yay ! ça tombe bien car j’ai la dalle ! _Rin courra vers la petite senpai et la pris dans un gros câlin qui ferait craquer des os de dinosaures._  »

Et le petit groupe s’arrêta dans un petit restaurant mobile en chemin et discutèrent de truc de filles et d’autres truc concernant les idoles. **On n’en sais rien puisqu’on est des mecs et qu’on n’est point des idole :p**

**[Fin]**


End file.
